metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Holly White
} - Original= } }} |nationality = American |affiliations = CIA |eyes = Blue Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake - User's Manual, Konami Corporation (1990). |hair = Blond |ethnicity = Caucasian |height = 167 cm (as of 1999) |games = Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake |creator = Hideo Kojima }} Holly White was an American freelance journalist and undercover CIA agent who assisted Solid Snake during the Zanzibar Land Disturbance. Biography Early career The daughter of a French mother and a British father, Holly was awarded the Pulitzer Prize for her reporting on the wars in Afghanistan. She was also a well-known director for KTV and received an Emmy for her acclaimed documentary The Unknown Bloodshed. Holly also worked as a fashion model for the magazine Depeche Vogue. Behind all of this, however, she served as an undercover agent for the CIA, which made use of her status and fame to further its intelligence operations. In November 1999, Holly infiltrated Zanzibar Land for the CIA while posing as a journalist, during the Zanzibar Land Disturbance.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Konami Corporation (1990). Holly White: I infiltrated Zanzibar Land a month ago, posing as a journalist. A month later, FOXHOUND agent Solid Snake was dispatched to the country to rescue the kidnapped Dr. Kio Marv, as part of Operation Intrude F014. Snake had been informed that Holly would provide support on his mission, though the briefing report had not included a picture of her. Holly first made radio contact with Snake as he entered the Zanzibar Building, later providing intel to him and serving as a navigator of the fortress' layout. At one point, Holly's cover was blown and she was captured. Imprisoned in the basement of the Tower Building, she was eventually rescued by Snake and the two met in person. Holly then resumed her intelligence duties, and later disguised herself as an enemy soldier to evade notice. After Snake's progress was blocked by the Bridge of Sorrow's destruction, Holly suggested that he jump from the Tower Building's veranda, using a hang glider that she had previously seen at Thanksgiving.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Konami Corporation (1990). Holly White: Snake, you remember the veranda in the tower they use for parachute jump training? If you have a hang glider, you can jump from there straight over the crevice. There should be a hang glider on the east side of the 1st floor of the Zanzibar building. I saw it once at Thanksgiving...See ya. It was Holly who exposed Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar's treachery to Snake, when Dr. Marv's rescue ended in failure, having had the CIA look into Dr. Madnar's background due to feeling suspicious of him.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Konami Corporation (1990). Holly White: Snake! You're in danger!! // Solid Snake: Holly! What's wrong? // Holly: Snake, it's Madnar... I thought there was something strange about him, so I had the Agency check him out. After he was recued from Outer Heaven... apparently things didn't go well for him. His radical theories were rejected in the West. He was dismissed as a madman and shut out from the scientific community. And as time went on... he was forgotten. Madnar wasn't exactly happy with the scientific community either. He must have been searching for some way to get back at them. ...That's when Zanzibar Land talked him into becoming a double agent. He'd use his status as a scientist to feed technological secrets from East and West to Zanzibar Land... // Snake: and, Dr. Marv's disappearance...? // Holly: Right. The timing is too pefect. Madnar must have given them every detail of Marv's itinerary in the U.S. Madnar was after OILIX all along. That's why he wanted to go to America with Marv. After Snake retrieved Marv's OILIX formula, and defeated Zanzibar Land's leader Big Boss, Holly met with him once more and the two made their escape from the fortress. Awaiting extraction via helicopter, both Holly and Snake were forced to hold off an entire platoon of Zanzibar Land troops, before eventually being rescued. Although Snake had made plans for Christmas dinner with Holly at the end of the mission, these were never met due to Snake's retreat to the Alaskan wilderness. Behind the scenes .]] appears in ''Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake. The original MSX2 version spelled her first name as "Horry" in the ending (as well as in the manual), as did the Previous Operations section of Metal Gear Solid. Later versions of Metal Gear 2 used the spelling "Holly", which was also used in Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes. Holly's bio in the Metal Gear 2 manual states that she won a Grammy for her documentary The Unknown Bloodshed.さらにKTVのドキュメンタリー「知られざる血流」でもグラミー賞を受賞している。 However, Grammies are music awards. This was corrected with the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, where it lists her winning an Emmy. Appearances *''Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake'' *''Metal Gear Solid/''Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (mentioned via Previous Operations section) *''Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops'' (trading card) References White, Holly White, Holly Category:Female Category:Spies